The Story of Three
by shadowtala
Summary: Join three new trainers in different regions as the go on the journey of a life time. They'll face challenges both good and bad, make new friends and enemies, and try their best to be the greatest trainers ever. Rated T for mild swearing.


**AN/ This is a story of three of the female protags of HeartGold/SoulSilver, OmegaRuby/AlphaSapphire/Emerald, and Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Each chapter will be the point of view of one of them, except the first. Enjoy!**

 _Sapphire!Sunset has logged on. Krystal_Suicune has logged on. PlatinumPrincess has logged on._

 _PP: Can you believe tomorrow is the day?!_

 _KS: I know! I can't believe it. My neighbor, Ethan, he already got his first Pokémon. It's the cutest Marill ever!_

 _PP: Professor Rowan is coming to Littleroot tomorrow. Barry and I get to choose from the three Sinnoh Starters._

 _KS: I get to go to Professor Elm's lab tomorrow… not that big of deal seeing as it's right next door, but still!_

 _PP: May? You alright?_

 _SS: Yeah, just tired is all. We finished moving in today and I'm still a bit jetlag. I'm meeting Professor Birch tomorrow as well._

 _KS: Maybe we should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow! I still don't know who I want._

 _PP: Same here. Night!_

 _SS: Yeah, big decision. Night._

 _KS: Night night!_

 _Sapphire!Sunset has logged off. Krystal_Suicune has logged off. PlatinumPrincess has logged off._

* * *

Johto:

Neither of my friends were online when I woke up, but I sent them a quick message of support before heading out. My name is Lyra Crystal Gates, and today I begin my Pokémon journey. Dressed in a long sleeved red shirt, short overalls, and my new white hat with a red bow. Thigh high socks and my old red tennis shoes finished the outfit and I was ready to go. Grabbing my packed yellow backpack, I head downstairs.

"Lyra! Oh don't you look so cute," Mom gushed. "Your Pokégear came in this morning, good as new!" She handed me the small phone that I strung to one of my bag straps.

"Thanks, Mom," I kissed her cheek and left the house. I felt far too excited to eat breakfast just yet and she knew as much. I was going to be the first Pokémon trainer in my family and this day couldn't come soon enough.

Elm's lab was right next door so the walk was nothing, but it felt like eternity. My neighbor, and childhood friend, Ethan was running around town with his new Marill. His parents were both trainers, his dad now worked for Professor Elm, so getting a Pokémon for him was easy.

"Lyra!" Professor Elm greeted as I made it too the door. He was a frazzled looking man, tall and lean with a receding hair line. He was still young, especially compared to some other professors, and he was very scatterbrained. The man was a genius, sure, but he'd forget his own head were it not attached. "Come in, come in! I've got the new Pokémon waiting just for you."

I smiled, barely containing my excitement. I thought I saw a flash of red outside one window, but the sight of three little Pokémon stole my attention immediately.

"Here we have Cyndaquil, the fire-type," he motioned to the black and cream Pokémon with a long nose, "Totodile, the water-type," he gestured to a blue Pokémon with a yellow chest mark, red spikes and huge fangs, not to mention a bouncy personality, "and final Chikorita, the grass type," the last Pokémon was completely green with a large leaf atop her head and green buds around her neck.

I knelt in front of the three and looked them over with a smile.

"My name is Lyra," I said, "today I begin my journey to be a Pokémon trainer. I would like one of you to be my partner. What do you say?" I held out a hand and instantly Totodile jumped at me, hugging me close.

"I guess that's decided," I laughed and stood with Totodile in my arms. Chikorita looked put out and Cyndaquil looked ready for a nap.

"Excellent, Totodile are fine Pokémon. Now this will be your Pokédex," Professor Elm hand me a white and red box, that matched my Pokégear. "I can explain how to use it if…"

He cut off as I pointed it at Totodile and pressed the right button… I may have looked up this stuff in advance.

" **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very developed. A playful nip can result in major injury. Trainers need to be cautious while training one.**

 **This Totodile is female and has the abilities Torrent, which boost water attacks when health is low, and Sheer Force, which powers up moves with secondary effects but loses those effects. She knows the moves: Scratch, Leer, and Ice Punch."**

I could help the little squeal that escaped me as I spun Totodile around in my arms.

"We are going to be the best team ever!" I cheered. Totodile chanted her name and kicked her legs happily.

After showing her to Mom and eating a big breakfast, we were ready to set out. We stood at the edge of town, I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves as I was about to take my first step.

"Lyra!" Professor Elm ran toward me, almost tripping over his own feet. "I forgot to give you my number! Also," he scratched his chin nervously, "an acquaintance of mine just messaged me. He has something for me to look at… but well… I can't get away from the lab to go get it, so I was hoping…"

"Of course I'll get it Professor!" I said. "Least I can do for you giving me a Pokémon."

"Oh thank you!" Professor Elm sighed, "he's called Mr. Pokémon and his house is just outside of Cherrygrove. I know it'll be a bit back and forth, but I really appreciate it."

"No problem Professor," I assured, "it'll give us time to bond more too." I motioned to Totodile who seemed excited by that idea.

That's how I started on my first quest as a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

Hoenn:

Waking up in my new room wasn't easy. I still wasn't used to new walls, different setup, or the chirping Pokémon outside. My computer dinged with an unread message, so I pushed myself to roll out of bed and shuffle to my computer.

 _KS: Good luck today girls! We're going to be great!_

My name is May Sapphire Maple, and today I become a Pokémon trainer. Recently my family moved to the Hoenn region so my dad could become a gym leader. It was disappointing that I wouldn't be able to meet up with Lyra in Johto, but an adventure will still be had by me!

At least that's what I keep telling myself. After a quick shower I dressed in my travel clothes. A red, sleeveless shirt with white pockets, black bike shorts under white shorts and my new running shoes. I tied my green bandanna atop my head, tugged on my white gloves with back fingertips and snapped my bag around my waist. The bag looked small, but it was made with the same tech as Pokéballs, so a lot fit into it.

My mom greeted me downstairs by calling me to the TV.

"They're doing a report on Petalburg, maybe your dad will be on," she said and tugged my arm over to her. The report ended by the time we got to the TV and Mom was a bit disappointed.

"Oh well," she sighed, "he might've been on earlier. Anyways! Today's the big day!"

"Yeah," I tried for a smile.

"Oh, May, don't be like that! Now off you go. Professor Birch lives right next door," Mom said. I nodded and headed out.

Next door was an understatement, seeing as Littleroot was tiny, nothing like Olivine City. I knocked twice on their door before it was opened by a portly woman with a sweet face.

"Oh you must be May! I haven't seen you since you were a baby," she said and hugged me to her chest.

"Hi, Mrs. Birch," I said. "Is Professor Birch home?" I tried not to make a show of breathing after she released me.

"Oh dear, you just missed him. He and Brendan just left for some field work. He should be back soon. My husband went and left most of his equipment behind," she said.

"Oh, okay," I shrugged, "I'll just come back later then."

Mrs. Birch waved goodbye and shut the door behind her as I turned away. I planned to just go home when a little girl came running over to me.

"Please help! I heard scary noises coming from over there and I think someone's in trouble," the little girl cried.

I should've said no, really this was just as dangerous for me as it would be for her. Yet, there I went right to the edge of town to see what I could do. I heard the shout for help and bolted out. What I found… made me laugh.

Professor Birch was running in circles being chased by a little black Pokémon. It didn't look like it could do much of anything to him, but I guess it must be strong if the Professor was running from it. He leapt up and grabbed hold of a tree branch, trying desperately to pull himself up, that's when he spotted me.

"May! Good timing! I need your help," Professor Birch shouted. "Do you see that bag on the ground?" I nodded looking at the brown satchel. "Good! There are Pokéballs in it, use one to battle this Poochyena!"

"Okay," I nodded again and opened his bag. Three Pokéballs were on top of journals, each marked with a symbol, fire, water, grass. May had looked up some stuff about the Hoenn starters, but she didn't have a clear favorite.

The Poochyena turned on her, fangs gleaming in the morning light. I decided not to think as I reached in at random and tossed the first 'ball I grabbed. A green, bipedal Pokémon landed on the ground, its thick green tail stood upright as it faced down the Poochyena.

"Treecko it is," I said. "Use Pound!"

Treecko leapt forward, one hand outstretched. At the last moment, it jumped and twisted around to slam its tail into Poochyena. The black Pokémon shook itself off before charging at Treecko. Its Tackle connected just as May shouted her next order.

"Absorb!" she yelled. Poochyena couldn't get back in time and his energy was sapped out of him followed by another Pound from Treecko's tail.

Poochyena was sent flying away from them, got to its feet and took off. Professor Birch dropped from the tree, a booming laughter erupting from him.

"Excellent work! Just like your father!" Professor Birch said as he walked over. I felt myself blush a bit and grinned down at Treecko. The grass-type came over to me and patted my leg, nodding in approval.

"Well it seems you two have hit it off," Professor Birch said. "Treecko here was going to be one the ones I offered to you. If you'd like, he's yours."

Treecko looked up at me expectantly.

"How could I say no," I said, smiling at my first Pokémon.

"Excellent!" Professor Birch grabbed his bag and dug around in it for a moment.

"Here, some Pokéballs and your Pokédex," he handed me the shrunken balls and the blue and black Pokédex.

" **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected- never backing down or panicking. They are able to sense humidity with their tail and can scale vertical walls with ease.**

 **This Treecko is male and has the abilities Overgrow, which boost the power of grass moves when health is low, and Unburden, which doubles a Pokémon's speed when a held item is consumed. He knows the moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, and Dragon Breath."**

"May, I have an idea," Professor Birch gained her attention back, "my son, Brendan, is helping me with field work just past Oldale Town. Why don't you head up there and introduce yourself before heading to Petalburg?"

"Sure, Professor, sounds good," I said. He grinned at me before seeming to realize something and ran back into town.

"Well, Treecko, off we go," I said. Treecko nodded and walked beside me as we hiked through Route 101.

That's how I had my first battle as a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

Sinnoh:

I was up way before I needed to be. I packed and repacked my bag so many times that if I forgot anything I would be shocked. When Lyra's message came in I read it instantly, but didn't know any response, so I let it hang. There would be plenty of stories to tell later. Professor Birch would be coming over at 8:00am, so she had half an hour to make sure she was perfectly presentable.

My name is Dawn Platinum Berlitz, and today I become a Pokémon trainer. I worked hard to pick out the perfect outfit, a black dress with pink at the bottom, a red winter coat because heat and Sinnoh were not a thing. Knee high pink boots, made for running and comfort, a white scarf and a white knit ski hat with a Pokéball design. I grabbed my small white duffel bag and headed downstairs.

Or rather I was about to when my door was slammed open.

"Dawn! Professor Rowan is almost here!" my childhood friend Barry shouted. He was blonde, loud, and couldn't sit still if his life depended on it. He was also becoming a trainer today. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Barry ran in and grabbed my arm, practically dragging me out of my room.

Both of our moms sat downstairs, drinking coffee and chatting across the kitchen table. Barry released my arm and bolted to the window, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Where is he? I should fine him for being late," Barry declared.

"He has ten minutes before he's late," I tried, but it was for naught. Barry was already set as he tapped his foot impatiently.

I grabbed some of the breakfast Mom made and sat next to her, chewing slowly as I thought about my future partner. At 8:00am on the dot, a knock sounded at the door. Barry threw it open to reveal the stern, older Professor Rowan. Behind him was a young boy who looked a tad nervous.

"Yes! Finally!" Barry cried. Anything else he was about to say died in his throat at Professor Rowan's look. He was a rather intimidating man, his presence couldn't be ignored as he stepped inside.

"A pleasure to meet you two in person," Professor Rowan said. He nodded to our moms, a polite smile on his face. "Thank you for allowing me to come here for this."

"Of course, Professor," my mom said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please, cream, no sugar," he said. Barry's mom motioned for him to have a seat on the arm chair. "This is my student, Lucas, he too will be receiving his first Pokémon today."

"Hi, Lucas, I'm Dawn," I introduced and flashed him a smile. Lucas smiled back, but it felt a bit forced.

Professor Rowan motioned for Lucas to place the briefcase he carried on the coffee table. Lucas opened it and turned it to face Barry and me. I barely registered my mom coming over to hand the professor his coffee as I stared at the three Pokéballs in front of me, each marked with a symbol of their type.

"Since we have all been welcomed into the Berlitz house, I find it only fair for Dawn to choose first," Professor Rowan said.

I felt my hands shake some as I stepped forward. I'd actually thought about this a lot, but the reality was stunning. I grabbed my chosen Pokéball and released its inhabitant. The red fire monkey yawned as he formed and blinked as he took in his surroundings.

"Hi, Chimchar," I said, "I'm Dawn, and I'd love to be your trainer."

"Chim!" Chimchar cheered and leapt up to hug me around the neck.

"Then my choice is easy! Piplup!" Barry released the blue penguin. Like the rest of its species, Piplup stood proud, puffing its chest out as Barry clamored on about it.

"Then Turtwig is yours, Lucas," Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you, Professor," Lucas said with a bow and took the remaining Pokéball. He released the small green and brown turtle Pokémon and patted its head.

"Now, on to the other business," Professor Rowan pulled three Pokédexes from his coat pocket. "I would like all of you to use these to not only record data on the Pokémon you encounter on your journey as well as keeping detailed notes on your own Pokémon." He passed them out. Lucas's was red, Barry's orange, and mine was chrome.

"I'll do my best," I said, hugging Chimchar close as I moved to scan them.

" **Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar's fiery tail is fueled by gases made in its stomach, not even rain can extinguish it. They will pat out the fire before they go to sleep.**

 **This Chimchar is male and has the abilities Blaze, which boost the power of fire moves when health is low, and Iron Fist, which boost the power of punching moves. He knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Thunder Punch, and Assist."**

" **Piplup, the penguin Pokémon. Piplup don't like to be taken care of. Its pride can make it difficult to bond with.**

 **This Piplup is female and has the abilities Torrent, which boost water type moves when health is low, and Defiant, which greatly raises the attack stat when their other stats are lowered. She knows the moves Pound, Growl, Mud-Slap, and Icy Wind."**

" **Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of hardened soil. Turtwig are capable of photosynthesis under the sun, making oxygen.**

 **This Turtwig is female and has the abilities Overgrow, which boost grass moves when health is low, and Shell Armor, which makes it impossible for critical hits to land on this Pokémon. She knows the moves Tackle, Withdraw, Superpower, and Grassy Terrain."**

After everyone had scanned their Pokémon, Professor Rowan nodded and stood, handing his empty mug to my mom.

"Please stop by my lab once you reach Sandgem Town," Professor Rowan said.

He bid them all farewell and Lucas followed him out, returning Turtwig.

Barry did an excited dance in place before turning on me with a finger outstretched.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Barry declared.

"Take it outside," both of our mom's said, though their smiles showed their amusement.

Outside, Barry and I stood opposite each other, our Pokémon in front of us. Chimchar was bouncing in place, ready to rumble, while Piplup feigned indifference.

"Chimchar, Scratch!" I called and watched as Chimchar leapt into action. His claws gleam as he slashed down. Piplup tripped over herself as she tried to dodge and ended up hurting herself more.

"Pound, Piplup!" Barry called. Piplup pushed herself up and slapped at Chimchar with her flippers. "Now try Icy Wind!" Piplup inhaled deeply and released a small gust of cold wind. Chimchar took it with little annoyance.

"Try Thunder Punch!" I called. Small sparks formed across Chimchar's fist as he slammed it into Piplup. Piplup cried out, despite the weakness of the attack and stumbled backwards. Barry called out for her to get up as I ordered another Scratch and Piplup passed out.

"Alright! We won!" I cheered and caught Chimchar as he leapt at me. He cheered alongside me, his tail flame blazing to life.

"Good job, Dawn, but it was beginners luck!" Barry called out. "Next time we'll beat you for sure!" With that he returned Piplup and ran home. His mom followed shortly after, both of our parents having watched the match.

"Good work, Dawn," Mom hugged me close.

"Thanks, that was so exciting!" I said. Chimchar agreed bouncing onto my shoulder.

"Now do you have everything?" Mom asked. "You can always call if you forgot something, but still."

"I think I'm fine, Mom, no need to worry," I assured. I adjusted my bag, hugged her once more and set off towards Route 201.

"Let's do this, Chimchar," I said with barely contained glee.

That's how I had my first trainer battle of my journey.

 **AN/ Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to give the girls starters that weren't their normal, i.e. Chikorita, Torchic, and Piplup. Just for fun. Reviews are welcomed, let me know what you think!**


End file.
